


Don't Leave Me Alone

by eternalruins



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blood and Injury, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enthusiastic Consent, First Aid, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hand Jobs, Hurt Number Five | The Boy, M/M, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Praise Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Shower Sex, Submissive Number Five | The Boy, he is 58, kinda there's a handjob, obvs, underage kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26222821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalruins/pseuds/eternalruins
Summary: The sobs were becoming harder to suppress and Five’s chest was throbbing with the effort. On instinct he brought his hand up to smother the first one he couldn’t hold back, pressing hard against his mouth as his shoulders shook.He looked away from Klaus, didn’t want to see his face when he saw how weak Five was. He swears he still acts like a child, still cries when he’s cold and wet. But he’s in pain, everything hurts and stings and he wants to be out of these clothes but he’s so tired and-“Hey.” Klaus cuts through his train of thought, voice soft and kind, making Five look back at him. Even through his blurred vision, Five could see the small genuine smile on Klaus’s face as he held his ‘Hello’ hand out to him, trying to make himself as small as possible. “You’re okay now.”
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 12
Kudos: 254





	Don't Leave Me Alone

The house was freezing when Five finally managed to blink inside. He'd been stuck outside in the rain, freezing cold water soaking through his clothes, some of which were already stained with blood. Most of it wasn't his, which was a positive, he supposed but there were some definite cuts on his face, blood being washed off his cheeks by the rain. The front door was locked and it was far too late for Five to knock. Plus he really didn't want to see any of his siblings right now. Everything _ached_ , his muscles seizing from over exertion, all the jumping he'd been forced to do during the attack leaving him exhausted now.

Members of the Commission he supposed, but there’d been three of them, all with guns and Five was alone and weaponless, relying on jumping and dodging the bullets as he took the attackers down one by one. He’d taken a good few hits during the attack, unable to dodge them all at once. His younger body couldn’t keep up with it and Five was feeling that now, gripping tightly to the door handle as the rain continued to storm.

Finally summoning the strength, Five jumped the few feet through the front door, collapsing to his knees on the other side of it. The jump stole his last bit of energy and he slumped to the ground, biting back a groan as his sensitive muscles pressed against the floor. _Fuck-_ this was bad. He was in the middle of the hallway, in full view of anyone who might turn the corner and he couldn’t be seen like this. He wouldn’t, he wasn’t a child. He’d looked after himself fine in the past and he could do it this time too.

Stubbornly, Five pushed his hands against the ground, arms trembling with the strain to keep him upright as he looked around. The whole house was dark, little light coming in through the windows. He couldn’t hear anything either, not past his own heavy breathing at least. After another deep breath, Five pulled himself to his feet, ignoring the way his legs ached and protested, stumbling to the staircase.

He kept a tight grip to the bannister the whole way up. His skin pulled with every step, his wet clothes weighing him down. He couldn’t tell if it was blood or water sticking his shirt to his back.

Finally he made it to the upstairs hallway, feet automatically walking down to his bedroom. No light was coming from under any of the doors either, and Five couldn’t hear footsteps or voices to show anyone was home. He made it to his room and shut the door quickly behind him.

He couldn’t even make it to his bed, knees giving out beneath as he collapsed to the floor. He still couldn’t breathe properly, chest constricting harshly as he fought to get his breath back.

 _Fuck,_ he shouldn’t have climbed the stairs too quickly, Five feels like he’s left his lungs behind in the hall and his heart has swollen to fill up the space instead, pounding violently in his chest and reverberating up into his mouth. He turns, folding against the end of his bed as he wraps his arms around himself, white knuckling the fabric.

Everything was wet and cold, practically suffocating and Five suddenly began clawing at his blazer, pulling it off in hard jerks. He tried to throw it to the side but it's too water sodden and flopped to the floor instead. His vest followed next, sticking suffocatingly tight to his face as he pulled it over his head. Five yanked at his tie next, so hard it knotted tightly and he ended up having to pull that over his head as well.

His face feels hot despite how hard he’s shivering and soon Five’s nails are scratching his throat as he fights to get his top button undone. He’s just moving to undo more when there’s a tap at the door.

Before he could even draw breath, to say anything or otherwise, the handle turned and the door was pushed open. Klaus stepped through, not seeing him at first as he walked in. “Five? Are you back? Where did you-” He freezes when he sees Five, curled at the end of his bed and his eyes widen with surprise.

Five feels a sob bubble in his chest, fighting its way through the lack of oxygen as Klaus just continues to stare at him. His eyes well over, dripping down his face and seeping into the cuts on his face, making him flinch.

That makes Klaus jump a little too and he quickly shuts the door behind him before crouching down to Five’s level, within reaching distance but still enough space between them if Five wanted it.

The sobs were becoming harder to suppress and Five’s chest was throbbing with the effort. On instinct he brought his hand up to smother the first one he couldn’t hold back, pressing hard against his mouth as his shoulders shook.

He looked away from Klaus, didn’t want to see his face when he saw how _weak_ Five was. He _swears_ he still acts like a child, still cries when he’s cold and wet. But he’s in _pain,_ everything hurts and stings and he wants to be out of these clothes but he’s so tired and-

“ _Hey.”_ Klaus cuts through his train of thought, voice soft and kind, making Five look back at him. Even through his blurred vision, Five could see the small genuine smile on Klaus’s face as he held his ‘ _Hello’_ hand out to him, trying to make himself as small as possible. “You’re okay now.”

Five can’t stop the choked cry that leaves his mouth as he reaches his hand out to Klaus’s, threading their fingers and letting him pull Five closer. For once, Five was grateful for their height difference as Klaus’s body easily wrapped around his own, arms crossed over his back as he held him tightly.

The tears were constant, Five couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. He was definitely soaking Klaus through, with tears and rain water, but he didn’t seem to care. Quite the opposite, Klaus held Five tighter and his hands began rubbing warmth into his shoulders.

“Oh Five, it’s okay. You’re okay, I’ve got you.” Klaus murmured softly, one hand moving to his head, fingers stroking through the back of his hair, unsticking it from where it was drying against his head. Five was grateful it was Klaus who had walked in through his door. He didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. Klaus was different, Five used to look after him when they were younger, when Klaus would get injured on missions because he was by far the worst at fighting or Five hadn’t been able to protect him as well as he should’ve and Klaus would always walk out the most bruised.

Five remembered the night he jumped into Klaus’s room after he’d been away for 2 days on special training with Dad, ready to bombard him with questions before he saw Klaus curled up in a ball on his bed, eyes blank and unfixed as he stared into the corner of the room. He didn’t even acknowledge Five was there until he sat down beside him on the bed. He still never said anything, just turned his head to stare blankly at him. After much deliberation, Five reached out and took Klaus’s hand. The effect had been almost instant. The tension drained from his shoulders and he relaxed back against his pillow. He fell asleep soon after but Five didn’t leave him for the rest of the night.

He’d always been the one to look after Klaus. And every once in a while, Klaus would find Five after Dad had forced him to jump one too many times, weak and shivering. He’d haul Five to his room, bury him under all the blankets on his bed before climbing in next to him. They rarely spoke but they didn’t have to. It was enough.

Five gripped on tighter to Klaus’s shirt, practically trying to force himself under his skin as he pushed his face into his neck. Klaus’s arms shifted, one going beneath him, the other staying in his hair, finger still softly moving through it. It was nice- really nice actually, Five couldn’t remember if someone had ever done this for him before.

Klaus’s head ducked down a little so his lips were pressed to the side of Five’s ear. He was also grateful that Klaus was still whispering to him. Everything was too much, skin too sensitive, heart beating too fast and Five was just on the cusp of completely overwhelmed. “Can I take you to the bathroom to clean you up?” Klaus asked quietly, fingers moving to the front of his head to brush through the wet hair there, making Five hum lowly.

“Okay.” He agreed, voice a little hoarse, throat dry. Honestly, Five would follow Klaus anywhere right now. He trusted him to help make him feel better. He probably _only_ trusted Klaus enough to do this for him.

Klaus held onto him a little tighter as he stood to his feet, Five’s legs falling into place around his waist. “No one’s home.” He told him when they turned towards the door, hand leaving Five’s head to push the handle down.

A weight lifted from Five’s chest and he relaxed into Klaus’s neck. They were alone. That was good. All alone in the shell of their family home. At least Klaus was rubbing some warmth into him as he made the walk to the bathroom quickly with his long legs.

Five was long past feeling embarrassed. The ache in his bones was too sore for him to ignore right now and he was sure he was definitely still bleeding at least somewhere. If Klaus wanted to take care of him, Five was content with letting him. 

He heard the light click on and the bolt sliding into the lock. Klaus walked across the room and put the toilet lid down for him to sit on. He still stayed close to him as Five continued to grip tightly to his shirt.

His big hands rubbed up and down the expanse of his back, shushing him softly when he’d cry. The world was spinning a little, Five’s brain felt like mush inside his head. Klaus was helping though, the touch was grounding him back into the room, something he wasn’t used to having.

Finally, the tears ran dry and Five pulled his face away from Klaus’s neck, grip loosening but not completely as he stared into his green eyes. Klaus was so _soft_ as he looked back at him, one hand coming round to brush Five’s fringe off his forehead.

“Can I clean you up?” He asked him, thumb swiping across his entire cheek with ease, wiping away the last of the tears. Five swallowed and nodded, unable to look away, needing to wait for Klaus to do it himself as he turned to the bathroom sink. His body _ached._ Nothing felt broken, thankfully but it was definitely bruised and tender. The crying had at least helped to clear some of the weight from his chest, he could breathe easier now.

Klaus bent and pulled out a large, plastic first aid box from the cabinet beneath the sink. He heaved it up onto the counter top, clicking the latches on the lid and flipping it open. His hands quickly found what he was looking for and he turned back to Five with a cotton pad soaked in a strong, chemical smell that made his eyes water.

He bit his lip, preempting the sting and Klaus hummed sympathetically as he stroked the cut on his forehead that receded back into his hairline when Five winced. He stared down at his legs whilst Klaus worked, studying the mud splashes and splotches of blood marking each one. His socks had fallen down, pooled around his ankles and he could feel the water that had soaked into his shoes. His knees were turning purple and Five could bet they were going to hurt bad over the next few days.

Klaus’s fingers gently hooked under his chin, tilting Five’s head up and distracting him from his bruised legs so he could clean the cut on his cheek from when one of the attackers punched him in the face. Must’ve been wearing rings because the skin had split instantly.

“What happened?” Klaus’s quiet voice broke the silence as he pulled a few tape strips from the box, securing two over his cheek. Five swallowed thickly, trying not to focus on how nice Klaus’s fingers felt against his sore skin as he held his jaw.

“Members of the Commission.” Five finally muttered, clearing his throat when his voice broke. “Three of them. Jumped me down an alleyway.” He shivered lightly, cringing as his wet shirt still stuck against his back. Klaus’s face was angry now, just slightly as he tried not to show it. His eyebrows were furrowed though, and his eyes were hard as he cleaned the blood off Five’s temple with a new wipe.

“Dead?” He asked, voice even but touch gentle as he moved Five’s head to the side, seeming to find new places to clean with every new angle. Five nodded, following Klaus’s every movement and seeing his shoulders relax a fraction.

“Can I unbutton this? To check for anything else?” He changed the subject, tugging on the front of Five’s half unbuttoned shirt from before. Tentative fingers traced the lines of his throat and Five remembered the way he’d scratched himself earlier trying to get his top button undone, to try and get air back in his lungs.

Five nodded again, leaning back slightly so Klaus’s could fit his hands in and undo the rest of the buttons with deft fingers, opening it out and sliding it off his shoulders, _finally._

Five felt like he could breathe properly again, Klaus balling the ruined shirt up and discarding it carelessly to the side. The searing ache that was going through Five’s body had calmed now he was still. And being looked after. Even if he would point blank deny it, Five knew the thing making him feel better the most was the fact he wasn’t alone. That Klaus was here looking after him and he didn’t have to think about anything for a while.

Klaus tutted when he saw the state of Five’s chest, humming louder, thumb coming up to stroke a certain spot on his back that was probably a nasty scrape he’d gotten from skidding on concrete.

After a beat of silence, Klaus was back in his face, fingers gently lifting underneath his chin so he’d look Klaus in the eye. He could feel his stomach clench hard, something- a feeling, he’d been ignoring coming right to the surface as Klaus stared into his eyes, his green ones bright under the white light above them.

“Can I get in the shower with you?” Klaus asked him, leaning back to put a little gap between them. Five huffed at once at the lack of contact, nuzzling his head in closer, a shadow of his old personality coming back now he was feeling better, warmer.

Plus that feeling was strong in his stomach and Five was really struggling to ignore it anymore.

“I’ll clean you up?” Klaus offered, a slight smile to his voice as he rubbed Five’s back again. His voice was so soft, it was washing over Five in little waves. He stared back into Klaus’s eyes, stomach rolling and nodded.

“Okay.” He agreed, but his arms had returned back around Klaus’s shoulders again, linking around his neck. He didn’t want to move away, not yet. Klaus’s hand stayed warm and constant on his back, careful to go around any injuries. After a moment, Klaus moved again, moving back, Five’s arms falling, so he could pull his own shirt over his head, revealing smooth skin and tattoos, dotted across his arms, a large intricate one on his stomach.

Without thinking, Five’s hand reached out and splayed across it for a moment, finger tracing the black lines and curves for a moment. Klaus was frozen underneath his touch, back arched straight so his tattoo was fully visible for Five to run his fingers across. He jumped a little when Five pressed his fingers in and his eyes flicked up.

Five could see Klaus thinking behind his green eyes, the cogs whirring as he thought everything through. Five was anxious for the answer. A breath later and Klaus was inches from his face, breath ghosting over Five’s lips he was so close to him.

“Can I kiss you?” He asked him softly, lips looking so soft and plush, something Five was sure he’d ever noticed before. He was noticing now. He swallowed, barely hesitated and breathed, “Yeah,” into his mouth.

Klaus’s mouth was wet and hot against his, tongue instantly pushing in and exploring Five’s mouth. Klaus’s hand came up and cupped his jaw, fingers digging urgently into his sore face. Five winced, but growled instead when Klaus tried to pull away, tugging him in tighter.

Klaus was kneeling on the bathroom floor to meet him in the middle, nipping lightly on his bottom lip and making him gasp. Five’s hand slid up the back of Klaus’s head, fingers tangling and tugging on his dark curls. He watched in fascination as they sprung back into place with every light pull before his eyes slid shut again as Klaus’s teeth sunk in deeper, pulling his lips apart with an obscene pop, grinning when Five groaned.

“You want me to make you feel good, baby?” Klaus asked him, lips still ticked up into a slight smile. 

_Baby._

Five whined, cheeks flushing as he nodded, moving to recapture Klaus’s lips in a furious kiss, gripping his bare shoulders and drawing him closer. The word replayed in his head, a warm feeling spreading through his chest, finally cutting through the sick feeling in his stomach, chasing away the aches and pains.

“Let’s get in the shower, Fives yeah?” Klaus hummed, pulling away, smiling wider when Five huffed at the loss. To make up for it he started pressing chaste kisses across Five’s face, leaving a lingering one on his lips. “ _Baby,_ come on.” He said with a grin, nuzzling their noses together. The word washed over Five again, making him shiver, whole body tingling. He nodded, a soft ‘ _okay’_ falling past his lips, one he wasn’t sure Klaus could even hear over his own breathing.

“I promise I’ll make you feel good.” Klaus said mischievously, eyes bright. Ringed with black, messy eyeliner too, Five noticed. He liked it. He always liked it when Klaus wore makeup. His hands were squeezing Five’s shoulders, thumbs rubbing circles and Five’s eyebrow quirked in interest.

“You sure about that?” He teased him, challenging just a little, just to test the waters. Klaus’s face broke into a pleased smile at hearing his voice before his face fell into a smug smirk. He leaned closer, breath ghosting the shell of his ear as he whispered,

“Oh baby, I’m gonna take you apart.” Klaus’s hand moved to cup his chin, turning his head, thumb pressing into Five’s bottom lip. “Just you wait.”

Five’s stomach swooped as he stared back, nodding when Klaus raised his eyebrow, expecting an answer. That made his wide smile return, releasing his face gently, hands settling on Five’s hips. “Let’s get these off.” He said, finger hooking through one of the belt loops on his shorts and tugging.

Five nodded, leaning back so Klaus’s nimble fingers could undo his belt and zipper, ignoring the way his back twinged painfully. Five shifted slightly so Klaus could pull them down, noticing how he kept his underwear up still. He paused when he got to Five’s feet, quickly untying his laces and pulling his shoes off, socks quickly following. Once that was all spread messily around them on the floor, Klaus turned back to Five, straightening up to his full height and holding his hands out to him.

He took it instantly, letting Klaus pull him to his feet. Klaus made quick work of pulling his shorts off and he threw them to the side, the wet fabric dark and stained.

“You sure you wanna do this?” Klaus checked, arms around Five’s neck, face open and genuine, really wanting Five to be sure. Five tugged him down closer, a firm, “Yes.” Leaving his lips before he dragged their mouths back together, tongues now fighting for dominance since Five was feeling _much_ better now.

Klaus made a soft moaning noise into Five’s mouth, one he really wanted to hear again, teeth lightly grazing Klaus’s lip. Five got what he wanted, Klaus’s moan going straight through him and making his cock ache.

Keeping their mouths fused together, Klaus walked them to the shower. He pulled away for a moment to turn it on and set the temperature to what he deemed right. As soon as he did he turned back to him, arms circling his neck again. He was looking so _softly_ at him, Five couldn’t help but squirm a little under it.

Not that he was going to pull away or anything.

Steam began to fill the room as the two started kissing again, hot and heavy, Five tugging Klaus down to his height, letting him explore every inch of his mouth. Sooner than Five would’ve liked Klaus pulled away but made up for it by pressing kisses down his throat, teeth sinking lightly into where his neck met his shoulder and Five’s knees went a little weak. He shivered hard, whole body electrified under Klaus’s touch.

“Come on baby.” Klaus told him, leaning over to pull the shower curtain back with a rustle. He gave his hand a tight squeeze before pulling away so he could step behind it. Five didn’t hesitate to follow.

The stream of hot water on his limbs was wonderful, heating up his cold skin even further than Klaus had, and he could feel himself melting underneath it. Klaus’s long arms were wrapped around his waist, keeping him upright as his legs wobbled dangerously. Exhaustion from the jumping was really taking over him right now and Five was struggling just to stand.

“Hold on baby, hold on a sec.” Klaus said reassuringly, hands gripping tighter to his sides for a moment before he lowered the both of them to the bottom of the shower. He turned so his back was leaning on the edge of the bath, Five’s body slotted between his long legs, stretched out across the floor of the tub. The shower sprayed hot water over their heads and hit their legs, water trailing down Five’s thighs.

“Is that better?” He asked quietly, fingers threading back through Five’s hair again. Five hummed in approval, head tilted back into his touch as he stretched his sore legs out between Klaus’s. His muscles were still aching from the jumping. He’d pushed himself too far. Even after all these years he still wasn’t good enough. Couldn’t do what he should be able to. If there had been more of them then Five wouldn’t have stood a chance. He should’ve just jumped away instead, god he was still such a child, looking for the fight, a way to prove himself, even if no one else was around to see it. Clearly hadn’t worked this time, his own stupid ego had gotten the better of him yet again.

Klaus drew his attention back when he murmured. “Good, that’s good. I’m glad.” He moved his other hand to grip Five’s shoulders, digging his thumbs in slightly.

The effect was instantaneous. Five let out a low groan, head dipping forward as he brought his knees up for balance. The hand disappeared from his hair and quickly settled on his other shoulder. Klaus pressed his fingers in harder, working skillfully along his shoulders blades, large hands easily covering the space as he carried on further down his back.

Five’s mind was for once, completely blank, turned to mush inside his head as he gripped the sides of the bath for support as more low moans made their way out his mouth, completely out of his control as Klaus’s fingers pushed the ache out of his bones.

After how ever long, Five couldn’t tell, Klaus’s hands dropped, gently moving to pull Five back against his chest, arms circled around Five’s neck. Five turned his head so his nose was pressed under Klaus’s chin, feeling his arms move up and down with every breath he took.

“How’d you feel now?” He asked him quietly, tone a little teasing and Five looked up to see a pleased smile spread across Klaus’s face as Five lay like jelly in his arms. He couldn’t even find the energy to care. Instead he nuzzled closer, his own hands coming up to hold Klaus’s against his chest.

“Better.” He finally admitted, voice low but content, the words rolling easily out of his mouth. Klaus pressed a chaste kiss to the side of his head, fingers drawing patterns across his skin, hands wriggling out of Five’s lax hold to dance along his collar bone.

His hands traced lower and lower, Five’s skin electrified by the touch, making him shiver. He had to fight to hold still when his fingers drifted lightly over his thigh.

“You still want this?” Klaus checked, fingers pausing on Five’s skin as he turned his head to look at him. His eyes were so green, especially under the bright overhead light the two were under. Long lashes too, thick with mascara, framing them in black. Five nodded, unable to look away, brain short circuiting too much for words.

Thankfully that was all Klaus needed, probably noticing the desperation in his own eyes and his hand dipped down to grip Five’s aching cock, making him buck at the contact.

Five put his legs back down, back arching as he curved against Klaus’s slow strokes. Whining in frustration, Five threw his head back, turning so he could mouth along the side of Klaus’s jaw. He gasped a little in surprise, hand faltering for _just_ a moment when Five scraped his teeth against his jugular.

“Tell me what you want.” Klaus told him, voice louder now, firmer, making Five shudder. He’d slowed his strokes right down now to barely nothing and Five was going crazy from the lack of contact. “ _Five,_ tell me what you want.” Klaus asked again and Five whined loudly, turning his head to look at him, eyes stinging a little as he tried to think past the ache in his groin.

“ _Faster.”_ He finally groaned, one of his hands coming up to grab at the back of Klaus’s head, fingers threading straight back through his curls again. “Just _more.”_

Klaus pressed a long kiss to the top of his head as a reward, hand speeding up now, making Five cry out.

“Fuck- Klaus- _fuck-”_ Five moaned with wild abandon, cheeks flushed red. He turned his head, groaning against Klaus’s skin, face warm and damp as he licked and sucked a dark mark on his neck. Five never realised how satisfying it could be to mark someone like this. Mark them as _his,_ even if just for this moment.

He’d be lying if he said he’d never wanted Klaus like this, kissing him, touching him. Five had thought about it all the time when he was younger. Klaus’s touch was the only one he could stand, sometimes he’d even seek it out. When he was in the future, he’d missed Klaus’s touch the most. He was arching into it now, tugging Klaus’s head down closer to his by the hand he had in his hair, keening with a high whine.

Five’s stomach was tingling, toes curling against the porcelain of the bath as Klaus’s hand kept up the same fast past. “You’re doing so good for me.” Klaus said into his ear and Five shivered hard, stomach clenching warningly. “So pretty- so _good-”_

“Oh _fuck!”_ Five moaned- interrupting him, as he tugged Klaus’s mouth to his, kissing him savagely as the feeling kept growing inside him, the pleasure bubbling up and up but still not breaking.

“Are you my good boy, Five?” Klaus whispered in his ear and Five let out a strangled moan, whole body pulling taunt as Klaus’s words washed over him, coming hard all over Klaus’s hand, the mess splattering onto his own thighs.

Klaus moaned in appreciation, hand pulling off just as Five collapsed back against him.

They lay there in content silence as Five fought to get his breath back, his whole body warm and lax in Klaus’s hold. Klaus was pressing soft kisses against his shoulder, murmuring sweet nothings into his skin as he did.

Five hadn’t noticed his eyes sliding shut until Klaus shifted again, forcing them back open as he turned to look at him. He’d reached up and pulled a small face towel and a bottle of body wash from the shelf on the wall. He smiled at Five’s curious look, pulling his arms away behind his back so he could open the cap with a click. Five shivered at the loss of contact, couldn’t help it. Wanted to slot his face right back under Klaus’s neck to see how well he’d fit pressed against his long body. Five’s head felt light and floaty now, and he was struggling to focus on anything else but how Klaus’s hair curled wet with condensation around his neck.

His mascara had smudged a little more under his eyes but it was good. Five liked it messy. He’d always liked it like that. Klaus had never had his shit together but it never seemed to hold him back. He breezed throughout life, easily ignoring anything that didn’t hold his attention for more than a few minutes. It made Five’s stomach feel warm, having Klaus’s unwavering attention now. It felt neither of their flaws mattered, at least in this moment.

Klaus poured a generous amount of red body wash onto the towel, the smell of artificial strawberries wafting up and hitting Five’s nose. Klaus put the bottle back on the shelf and held the cloth out under the shower stream. Instantly, soap began bubbling up, sliding down Klaus’s long arm as he scrunched the towel in his hand. The sound of water falling and hitting the bathtub filled the once silent space, and Five couldn’t tell if it was aggravating or not.

Klaus still looked so _soft,_ his free hand cupping the left side of Five’s face, thumb stroking over his cheek. “You’re so pretty.” He said to him, smile gentle but playful, teeth a bright flash of white against his skin. Five felt his face flush at the compliment and he stuttered a little, didn’t know how to respond. Klaus’s smile only got bigger, thumb pressing into his hot cheek.

“You liked being good for me, didn’t you?” He said, tone delicate and just slightly teasing, smile wide as he stared into his eyes. Five whined, ducking his head a little against Klaus’s hold, eyes fleeing to the shower floor, cheeks burning even hotter. Within the same breath, Klaus was ducking closer to him, both arms coming to wrap around his neck as he pulled him closer, nuzzling into his cheek.

“I liked it.” Klaus said quickly, pressing a chaste, somewhat hesitant kiss against Five’s still warm skin. Five locked onto his eyes, looking for any signs of joking, or maybe even lying. Just anything that Klaus wasn’t being as serious as he was.

But his eyes were as soft and warm as the rest of him and Five nodded a little, bumping his forehead lightly against Klaus’s.

Five pressed his lips against Klaus’s, tongue lightly tracing his his for a moment before Klaus pulled back, holding the soapy towel up again. “Gotta get you clean up now, baby. Definitely after earlier.” He added pointedly and Five’s cheeks flushed a little, remembering. He huffed, rolling his eyes, but Klaus’s smile was contagious and soon he had Five turned so his back was pressed to Klaus’s chest again and Klaus had enough room to lean over him now.

He was still just as gentle with him, never scrubbing like Five usually would have done for himself. Just softly rubbing the soap into his skin, circling across the smears of blood on his chest, keeping a careful eye our as he wiped over sore ribs and fresh bruises. With ease, Klaus reached over the full length of Five’s small body, wiping the blood and dirt of Five’s knees. He even murmured soft apologies to him when the towel caught on dirt and grit, tugging the torn skin, making Five hiss.

Klaus folded the towel over and started wiping down his thighs, though the shower had washed away the worst of the mess. Gentle hands pushed him forward slightly so Klaus could clean down his back.

Five stiffened and grit his teeth when the towel was tentatively dabbed against the scrape on his back. Klaus hushed him soothingly, making quick work of it before throwing the towel to the other end of the bath with a wet _slap_.

He started shifting Five around so the shower spray could wash the excess soap off of him. The water felt good on his skin, not too sore against his sensitive muscles. Considering how bad he was feeling earlier, Five didn’t think it was possible for him to feel so relaxed in such a short space of time.

Klaus pressed a last kiss to the side of his head, pulling Five back so they were both curled against the lip of the bath, Klaus’s fingers tangled through his. Five stare down at their joined hands, feeling Klaus’s nose just pressing barely into the back of his neck. How his fingers threaded through his, holding them tight.

“Thank you.” Five said down to their clasped hands, gripping them with a renowned feeling of protectiveness. Klaus nosed at the side of his neck, lips pressing lightly to his shoulder, body curling up tightly against Five’s, probably trying to chase away the stiffness returning to his limbs.

“Anytime baby, don’t even mention it.” He told him reassuringly, arms wrapping tighter around him, Klaus’s breath ghosting over the back of Five’s neck he was so close to him. For the first time, Five believed him without a second thought. Didn’t think Klaus was lying to him at all.

It was a nice, new thought, one he’d never had before. His eyes were sliding closed again, no matter how often he reopened them and eventually he must have passed out, Klaus still drawing soft patterns on his skin as he did.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have an idea for a second chapter that I might write?


End file.
